Ray Beams
Ray Beams is the partner and wife of Charles Beams. They live together aboard their ship and each have their own boardless LFO's, the Spearhead SH-101. Overview Ray appears to be a kind, caring woman, possibly a bit timid (as she talks of being more careful with her underwear while Renton was aboard their ship). She is Charles support and together they seem to have carefree lives, going around dancing and doing jobs as a freelance mercenaries. When the military (Dewey) first contact the couple to recruit them back to the military, Charles claims to only want to be with her. His opinion changed when he discovered his mission is to apprehend Holland and Gekkostate as Charles wanted to settle a personal score with Holland. Before becoming a freelancer with her husband. It appears she and her husband both were members of the SOF, along with Holland and Talho. During her military service it is indicated that a phenomenon ("Seven Swell ") caused her inability to become pregnant, but she believes it to have been caused by Eureka, who was piloting the Nirvash when it released the Seven Swell. Therefore, she really wishes for a child, and automatically wants to adopt Renton as he stays on their ship, the Swan. She appears to be a good combatant, as well as fairly intelligent. When she and her husband infiltrates the Gekkostate, she cracks their codes to shut down the main controls (as well as lighting and barriers). Then she found her way to Eureka and Renton, taking Talho hostage and threatening to kill Eureka in a rage after seeing her adopted children. Due to Renton intervening, Talho manages to escape and capture her. When Talho announced Ray's capture, Charles was distracted and was killed by Holland. She requests to see her husband upon learning this, and manages to detonate a timed bomb they both swallowed before entering the Gekkostate, which allowed her to escape in the confusion. After her husband's death, she returns to her ship. She loses her sanity in grief and rage, and threw everything on her ship to the ground. Afterwhich she returns to the attack the Gekkostate in a kamikaze attack, using the two LFO's in their possession as decoys she wanted to crash down the Gekko. She tells Renton that she will kill everyone onboard the Gekko, with the kamikaze attack, and they can be together forever with Charles in the afterlife. But the Gekko manages to evade in the last minute, shooting down the Swan and causing Ray's death as she attempted to retrieve her severed left arm with her wedding ring. The characters of Charles and Ray Beams - a married couple who pilot identical machines, colored blue and red respectively, would appear to be an homage to Maximilian Jenius and his wife Milia - characters in Superdimensional Fortress Macross, another series in which ''Eureka 7 ''mecha designer Shoji Kawamori participated. Their names are also a homage to famous American designer, architect and painter duo, Charles and Ray Eames, whom have both been foundation in American innovation during their era. Category:Eureka Seven characters Category:United Federation